test subjects
by Midnightelf1
Summary: well my twisted mind has done it again, i was bored and thought i should run a few tests on our fav youkias.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or any of the cast members because if I did I would not be wasting my time writing this WOULD I !?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
  
  
Midnightelf: this is a document about the behaviors of our fav youkais as we discover their behaviors, please I recommend that you have a stick or a frying pan or something like that, they could get angry  
  
Kagome: are you sure this is ok?  
  
Midnight: why not, I need a plot, plus I was bored, now lets get this show on the road  
  
Our first stop is a.. road  
  
Sango: um, why  
  
Midnight: I said lets get this show on the road didn't I? Anyway first we will see how Shippou will react when a big speeding truck comes at him  
  
Shippou: what if I get hurt?  
  
Midnight: you won't due to your reaction, just get out there  
  
Shippou: fine *walks out on road*  
  
A big speeding truck comes at him  
  
Shippou: WAHHHH KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * off street and into Kagome's arms*  
  
Midnight: told ya you wouldn't get hurt, Next  
  
Inu-yasha walks on  
  
Inu-yasha: what I'm I doing here?  
  
Midnight: your helping me with an exrperment  
  
Inu-yasha: ok what do I have to do?  
  
Midnight: just walk out on to the road and stand there  
  
Inu-yasha: *shrugs* feh  
  
The truck comes again  
  
Inu-yasha: *jumps up on the truck*  
  
Midnight: uh-oh  
  
Kagome: what  
  
Midnight: well when I was writing up the experment I had expected everyone to jump out of the way, so when the truck goes pass it rams into a brick wall  
  
Inu-yasha: *smash's into the brick wall* ow  
  
Others: *sweat drop*  
  
Midnight: whoops, uh next  
  
Sesshoumaru walks in  
  
Sesshoumaru: why I'm I here?  
  
Miroku: it's her idea *points at midnight*  
  
Midnight: YAY ^_^ Fluffys here  
  
Sess: *twitch* f-f-fluffy?  
  
Inu-yasha: fluffy? Ahahahahahah *rolls on ground*  
  
Sess: _ grrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Midnight: ok now that that's over,fluffy will you please go stand out in the road  
  
Sess: * walks out grumbling*  
  
Truck comes again  
  
Sess: *does his ice glare*  
  
Truck: * makes a sharp turn, falls off the cliff and blows up*  
  
Others: *blink, blink*  
  
Midnight: yay Sess-chan!!!!! And 4 our final test guy person thing, the one you love to hate... Naraku  
  
Readers: boo, hiss  
  
Sango: why is he here?  
  
Midnight: I don't know, but any way, Naraku go stand out In the road  
  
Truck comes  
  
Naraku: *uses his "hair" and thows the truck* kukukukukukukuk  
  
Midnight: -_- I didn't like the way that turned out, we'll do it again!  
  
Truck comes...again  
  
Truck: *has jet packts on and speeds toward Naraku, squishing him*  
  
Naraku: @_@  
  
Midnight: yay  
  
Well that's all the time we have, I will write a new chapter when I get 5 reviews See ya all later ^_^ 


	2. the M&M test

Disclaimer: oh boy here we go again: me not own Inu-yasha, me thinks pplz should read the first chappie again  
  
Midnight: and were back first I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I didn't think I would get reviews on the first day thank you all very much  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Kagome, Sango, Miroku and the test subjects were sitting in midnight's bed room  
  
Inu-yasha: what's this? *bops Shippou on the head with midnight's gutar*  
  
Shippou: IT'S A WEPOND OF MASS DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: don't be silly, you use it to make music  
  
(midnight comes into her room)  
  
Midnight: I'm back ^______________________^  
  
Kagome: what's in the bags?  
  
Midnight: M&M's (thanks Zodiacwiz for your Idea) I'm going to test you guys on m&m's  
  
Sess: that doesn't sound to hard  
  
Midnight: well.... first I'm going to let you all try m&m's  
  
Inu-yasha: she's being nice that's not good  
  
Midnight: *pops m&m's into their mouths*  
  
Sess: that's not bad, even for human food  
  
Midnight: good I'll be right back *goes down to the basement*  
  
Inu-yasha cast: *hears a lot of banging*  
  
Midnight: ok, every things all set up come on  
  
All: *follows to basement*  
  
Sango: chairs ????????  
  
Midnight: yep, Kagome, Sango and Miroku sit on the floor , others sit in the chairs This is step one ok, how do you think the little m gets on the candy, Shippou?  
  
Shippou: um, they super size the candy put the letter on then minimize it?  
  
Midnight: ok, Inu-yasha?  
  
Inu-yahsa: feh  
  
Midnight: is that your final answer?  
  
Inu-yasha: feh  
  
Midnight: um, ok then sess-chan?  
  
Sess: your wasting my time * gets up*  
  
Midnight: NO, bad doggy, sit  
  
Sess: * sits back in chair*  
  
Midnight: good doggy * pats him*  
  
Sess: -_-;;;;;;  
  
Midnight: ok Naraku, this is gonna be good  
  
Naraku: heh, way waste my time answering your pitiful questions..  
  
Midnight: * twitch twitch* pitiful..  
  
Naraku: * smirk*  
  
Midnight: I'll be right back. *leaves*  
  
(5 mins later)  
  
Midnight: * comes back. with a shower of frying pans, a stampede of hungry elephants and about 150 war tanks* WHO EVER WANTED SOMETHING BIGGER TO SQUSH NARAKU, HERE YA GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nakarku: x_x  
  
Midnight: hehehehehehe, now for step two  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Midnight: for step 2 we see how far these guys are willing to go for m&ms  
  
Shippou: am I going first?  
  
Midnight: yep just walk into the room over there  
  
  
  
Shippou: *walking in dark room* this isn't so bad  
  
A big guitar comes down and hits him  
  
Shippou: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
(more guitars come down and hit him)  
  
Shippou: it's the wepond of mass death!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO M&MS ARE WORTH THIS  
  
Midnight: ok *gets Shippou out* ok who wants to go next  
  
Other subjects: * huddle in corner and cry*  
  
Midnight: 0.o;;;;; oh suck it up, your men. Sheesh ok this won't be so painful, you 3 just have to walk though a maze, ok?  
  
Inu, Sess, Naraku: * walking though maze*  
  
Inu-yasha: this isn't-  
  
Naraku&Sess: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu, Sess & Naraku: * get though maze*  
  
Sess: that was weird  
  
Naraku: actually there are you fan girls, they were at the end of the maze  
  
Inu&Sess: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Naraku: Kukukukukukukukukukukuku  
  
( fan girls come and jump on Sess and Inu kissing them and jump on Naraku tearing him up)  
  
Midnight: uh woops, oh well that's all the time we have right now. I won't write a new chapter until I get 10 new rewivews ( no flames pleaz) c ya all later ^_^ 


	3. therapy

Disclaimer: Oi, do I really have to?.. -_- fine, I do not own Inu-yasha are you all happy now????  
  
Midnight: and where back!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for no update in a long time ^_^;;;;;; I'v been busy so on to the next chapter..  
  
Midnight: and for the next test we will see how long you guys can stay in a room with the tv on  
  
Inu-yasha: what kind of dum test is that?  
  
Midnight: *evil grin* you'll see ^_^ as you can see, I have a wide screen tv and you guys will get to watch it, Kagome, Sango and Miroku come with me  
  
(others leave and Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru, Shippo and Naraku are in tv room)  
  
Midnight: I will now turn on a soundless tv show  
  
Tv: * turns on Blue's Clues*  
  
Sess: * twich* could it get any worst?  
  
Inu-yasha: I don't know but I want OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: * stares blankly at t.v.*  
  
Midnight: now I will turn on the sound..  
  
Inu, Sess and Naraku: * cover their ears* MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: shhhh, I can't hear it  
  
Others: *anime style fall*  
  
Midnight: now let's crank up it up all the way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu, Sess and Naraku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO WHACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Midnight: *sweat drop* ok, time to get out  
  
**********  
  
Kagome: Inu-yasha!! Are you ok!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Inu-yasha: *twich*  
  
Midnight: hmmm, I'll go call a theripest  
  
(2 mins later..)  
  
Midnight: well, I could't find a theripest... but I find someone  
  
Sango: who?  
  
Midnight: ^_^ ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Others: * anime style fall*  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Midnight: so, fluffy tell me what was your time in that room like?  
  
Sess: * laying on couch* it was terrible  
  
Midnight: *writing on note pad* I see..  
  
Sess: I could't help but..  
  
Midnight: ok!!!!!!!! NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Midnight: what did you think, Shippo?  
  
Shippo: it was the best!!!!!! I love that show it's so...  
  
Midnight: *twich* NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Midnight: Inu-yasha?  
  
Inu-yasha: *blink blink*  
  
Midnight: INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: * blink*  
  
Midnight: * hits him in the face with her SBoD (silver bow of doom)  
  
Inu-yasha: GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS THE ONE ATE THE ICE CREAM LAST WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Others: *blink, blink*  
  
Miroku: knew it was you  
  
Midnight: rrrrrright NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naraku: well....  
  
( the shower of frying pans, elephants and 150 war tanks from last chapter smash Naraku again)  
  
Naraku: @_@  
  
Midnight: hehehehehehehe, to save myself from your pity see ya'll in the next chapter, but I need reviews ^______________^ 


	4. hair carejust without the care

Disclaimer: Why, why do I do this????? Oh well, I don't own Inu-yasha, never have and I will someday!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey, I'm back!!!! Sorry it took so long for an update, my dad forgot to pay the cable ppl and they shut down our internet _ grrrrrrr  
  
  
  
  
  
Midnight: hello again, how is everyone?? ^_^  
  
Inu-yasha: WHAT YA MEAN, WE STILL HAVEN'T RECOVERED FROM THAT LAST TEST  
  
Midnight: cool it, but anyway, thought out this fic, I run tests right?  
  
Others: *nod nod*  
  
Midnight: well, now I know that these tests are just new ways of torture ^_^ isn't that cool!!!!  
  
Others: *facefult*  
  
Midnight: now for this next test, I'd like to bring out the special guest, Yura of the demon hair *clap clap*  
  
Kagome: not her!!!!!  
  
Sess: what's the point of this?  
  
Midnight: Yura and I are going to give you guys new hair styles  
  
Yura: I love this silvery hair *plays with Inu-yasha's hair*  
  
Inu-yasha: leave my hair alone!!!!!  
  
Yura: how rude  
  
Midnight: whatever, lets go Shippo  
  
Shippo: NO!!!! you'll never take me alive!!!!!!  
  
(in midnight's room)  
  
Shippo: HELP!!!! KAGOME SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Midnight: don't make me bring out my guitar  
  
Shippo: *shuts up*  
  
Midnight: now lets take out the ribbon.  
  
(Shippo's hair falls all the way down to the foor)  
  
Midnight: I didn't know you had so much hair!!!  
  
Shippo: neither did I  
  
Yura: *pulls out sword* lets cut some of it off  
  
Midnight: not with that your not *pulls out lightsaber*  
  
Yura: were did you get that from?  
  
Midnight: oh. no were *cuts off some of Shippo's hair*  
  
Yaru: and now for some jell.  
  
Midnight: but we don't have any.  
  
Yaru: I know, it's not jell, it jelly  
  
Shippo: 0.o;;;;;;;  
  
Midnight: 0.o;;;;;; oooooookkkk...  
  
(Yura dumps jelly on Shippo's head and rubs it around)  
  
Midnight: that's gross, but it's working pretty well *sprays hair with little green bottle* oooo that looks um.. NEXT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(shippo leaves the room)  
  
Inu-yasha: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: *snickers*  
  
Shippo: what's so funny?  
  
Kagome: your.. Hair... *hands him a mirror*  
  
(shippo has spikes which are dyed lime green)  
  
Shippo: _  
  
Midnight: oh.. Inu-yasha...  
  
Inu-yasha: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Midnight: *drags him back into her room by his feet*  
  
Yura: can I keep a lock of your hair Inu-yasha?  
  
Inu-yasha: no, feh  
  
Midnight: I have an idea for him snip, snip, hair dye, ribbon  
  
Yura: how flattering =^_^=  
  
Inu-yasha: *leaves*  
  
Kagome: is that Inu-yasha or Yura?  
  
Sango: it's Yura?  
  
Inu-yasha: NO IT'S ME!!!!  
  
Kagome: oh sorry Inu-yasha, we thought you were Yura with that new hair  
  
Yura: now we need Sesshoumaru *pulls him by the tail*  
  
Sess: off the tail  
  
Midnight: Yura, do you have any ribbon? *evil grin*  
  
Sess: *sweatdrop*  
  
Midnight: ok, first we need to brush his hair..  
  
(30mins later...)  
  
Yura: he looks cute ^_^  
  
Sess: what have you done to my hair?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Midnight: oh, nothing... *evil grin* bbye now  
  
Sess: *leaves grumbling*  
  
Others: *break down it tears* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: you look just like a little girl with pig tales  
  
Sess: *looks in a mirror, his hair is two pig tales with pink ribbons and his tail has pink ribbons in it*  
  
Naraku: well I suppose they run out of ideas so they do me *evil "Naraku grin*  
  
Midnight: *sweet vioce* oh but Naraku we saved the best for last...  
  
Yura: *drags him into the bed room*  
  
Midnight: ok were going to need a lot of hair jell and hair dye  
  
Four hours later...  
  
Yura: that looks good, really good  
  
Midnight: ok Naraku you may leave now  
  
Naraku: *leaves*  
  
Others: *blink, blink* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naraku: *looks in mirror* GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *has the same hair as Yami Yugi from Yu-gi-oh*  
  
Midnight: and now for some photos *snaps a few pictures*  
  
Inu, Sess, Naraku and Shippo: _ *chase Midnight*  
  
Well that's all the time we have, send me reviews and Ideas.. And maybe the the army.. Bye!!!!!!!!!1 


	5. Artemis takes over the fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha, I wish I did, but I don't *sigh*  
  
  
  
Midnight: sorry for not updated in a long time, but I'm back and now on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Kagome: you know, I haven't heard from midnightelf in a long time, wonder what happened to her  
  
Inu-yasha: *sweatdrop* oh I'm sure she's fine, she always comes back  
  
Sango: what did you do to her?  
  
Shippou: we didn't do anything *sweatdrop* honest  
  
Kiklyo comes in out of nowhere  
  
Kiklyo: Inu-yasha, I really like the silver bow you got me for my birthday, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to drag you to hell with me  
  
Inu-yasha: shoot  
  
Kagome: a silver bow? INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIDNIGHT?  
  
Sess: oh, nothing really, we just tied her up and locked her in the closet  
  
Others: *facefault*  
  
Naraku: *evil grin* it was my idea  
  
Miroku: just the sort of thing you would come up with  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
Midnight: *kicking door* hey come on guys let me OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naraku: and I took some of her powers  
  
Suddenly bright light fills the fic. When the light fads a girl with long silver hair, green eyes wearing a black tank top and blue jeans is standing or rather floating in the door way.  
  
???: hey guess who's back!!!  
  
Sess: how did you get out!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
???: *facefault* I'm not midnightelf!!!!!!  
  
Shippou: you must be you look just like her in her elf form, wait midnight has red eyes  
  
???: that's right I'm the muse, Artemis the Greek goddess of the moon *strikes a pose*  
  
Inu-yasha: so what do you want?  
  
Artemis: I GOING TO TAKE OVER THE FIC MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Midnight: *kicks at door harder* Artemis, your going to get it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Artemis: so for the first part of this, you guys are going to dress up as girls and sing!!!  
  
Inu, Sess, Naraku& Shippou: 0.o;;;;;;;; NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Artemis: yes * drags them into midnights room* Oh, Inu-yasha you'd look so cute in this ^_^ *holds up a little pink tank top*  
  
Inu-yasha: GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Artemis: *pulls tank top on him* and now, lets see.. *holds mini skirt* oh that's cute ^_^  
  
Artemis: and now for the others...  
  
In the end Inu-yasha has a pink tank top and a black mini skirt. Shippou has blue jean shorts and a white shirt with a flower on it. Sesshoumaru is dressed in a black skirt and matching zip up jacket. And Naraku had black jeans and a blue tube top that said "love me, spoil me, date me."  
  
Artemis: ^_^ oooohhhh you guys look so Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Guys: *look in mirror* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Artemis: Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(back with everyone, save midnight)  
  
Kagome&Kiklyo: *having a fight about Inu-yasha*  
  
Kiklyo: He's mine I saw him first!!!!  
  
Kagome: Well at least I'm not trying to drag him to hell with me!!!!!  
  
Artemis: were back!!!!!  
  
Others: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU GUYS LOOKJUST LIKE GIRLS  
  
Miroku: Hey, Kiklyo is laughing!!!!  
  
Kiklyo: *giggling* what?  
  
Artemis: rrrright anyway now, these guys.. I mean girls will sing!!!  
  
Kagome: What song  
  
Artemis: The 3rd ending from Card captor Sakura, Fruits Candy  
  
Inu, Sess, Shippou & Naraku: 0.o;;;;;;;;;;; WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Artemis: *evil grin* That's right, now start singing!!  
  
(music starts)  
  
Tip tap koi wa itsudatte candy FURU-TSU no you ni tasty Good luck sou ne maiinchi go SUNDAY Awatenaide my heart  
  
Ameagari no machi e to dekakeyou BABURUGAMU to koukishin wo fukuramase Mizutamari ni utsutta blue blue sky Namids mo kitto Kawaku yo jelly bean Ah PASUTERU no hizashi ni Shiawaku mo AKUBI shite'ru Yukkuri to arukimasho Ah Ah Ah Ah  
  
Tip tap maru de yume miru CANDY Hoohareba sugu ni happy Good bye totemo U2(yuutsu) na Monday Aseranaide my dream  
  
Nayamigoto wa BERI-no JAMU tsukete Sukoshi tsumeta MIRUKU TI-de nomihosou UINKU suru yozora no shinin'star Tenshi ga asobu BI-tama mitai Ah KARAFURU na kibun de Kuchizusamu amai MERODI- FUIRUMA ga mawaridasu Ah Ah Ah Ah  
  
Tip tap koi wa itsudatte candy FURU-TSU no you ni Tasty Good luck sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY Awatenaide my heart  
  
Tip tap maru de yume miru candy Hoohareba sugu ni happy Good bye totemo U2(yuutsu) na Monday Asertenaide  
  
Tip tap koi wa itsudatte candy FURU-TSU no you ni tasty Good luck sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY Awatenaide my heart  
  
Sango: *giggles* didn't think you had it in you  
  
Kagome: yeah, but how did you guys know all the words?  
  
Sess: well. um. it's like this... and ..um.. well.. Inu-yasha?  
  
Artemis: well that's all the time we have see ya'll next time ^_~  
  
Midnight: *still traped in closet* Ok now I'm letting pplz come in to the fic for a short time, when you guys review time where you want to come in and who you want to be (you, muse ect) and no flames please! Bye and when you come please find something to get me out!! 


	6. the not so perfect storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha, I will, but can't right now, don't have the money  
  
Hello and were back!! Sorry for not updating in a long time, it's cause of school *shivers* anyway, Artemis is still in control of the fic cause I'm still locked in the closet and without my authoress power. SOME ONE GET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Er anyway lets get on with it.. oh ya if you guys like card captor sakura or Yu-gi-oh read some of my other stories (non-humor, sorry more humor coming) and no flaming those stories  
  
  
  
Artemis: Ah I just love the open sea  
  
Shippou: @_@ not me *throws up*  
  
Inu-yasha: Gah! You threw up on me again!!!  
  
Kagome: stop fighting!  
  
Miroku: um, might I ask why we are floating on the open sea on a rubber raft?  
  
Artemis: Because  
  
Sango: Because why?  
  
Artemis: because because  
  
Sango: -_-  
  
Artemis: were out on the sea because of the newest test  
  
Sess: does it have something to do with swimming?  
  
Artemis: maybe, has anyone seen Naraku?  
  
Inu-yasha: nope and that's a good thing  
  
Artemis: -_- now how can we do the test without all the subjects  
  
Shippou: hey there he is *points*  
  
Naraku: *half drowning* Help help help *Sputter Sputter*  
  
Artemis: 0.o  
  
Naraku: pass me a lifesaver!!!  
  
Artemis: ok *throws him a cherry one*  
  
Others: 0.o;;;;;  
  
Naraku: thanks *eats lifesaver* *swims really fast to the raft*  
  
Artemis: Ok so anyway, has anyone ever heard of The Perfect Storm  
  
Kagome: uh-oh  
  
Others save Artemis: What what what !?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kagome: well..  
  
Artemis: zip it  
  
Kagome: but..  
  
Artemis: zip it  
  
Kagome: hey..  
  
Artemis: *ice glare*  
  
Kagome: *shuts up*  
  
Artemis: ok me, Kagome, Sango and Miroku will go back to shore, you guys stay here  
  
Inu-yasha: now hold on..  
  
Artemis: bbye  
  
Inu, Sess, Ship &Naraku: 0.o;; *float on raft four a few hours*  
  
Sess: ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Naraku: how long are we going to float here?  
  
Inu-yasha: *looks up* *sweatdrop* not long..  
  
Others: *look up* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A thousand foot wave appers and they all start paddling.)  
  
Shippou: this is the end  
  
Inu-yasha: ya know, Sesshoumaru, I guess I'v always kinda liked you  
  
Sess: and I guess half breeds aren't so bad  
  
(the wave crashes down on the raft and it goes flying and crashes in Midnight's bed room)  
  
Artemis: wasn't that fun!!! ^_^  
  
Test subjects: NO!!!!!  
  
Sess: you really care about me Inu-yasha?  
  
Inu-yasha: 0.0 No!!!  
  
Artemis: *sigh* isn't it so tragic what death can do to bring brothers close?  
  
Inu&Sess: -_-;;;;;;  
  
Midnight: *in closet* tee hee anyway, review, review. Please get me out of the closet! I'm giving you guys a chance to be in this story! Are read and review my other stories and no flames for all of them. 


	7. I'm Back

Disclaimer: sill. don't. own. Inu-yashsa.  
  
Hello, Midnightelf here, still in closet and Artemis still doing my job. OOOO I'm gonna get her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Artemis: ^_^ that was fun wasn't it? Inu-yasha: *chokes on salt water* Artemis: well now that were all recovered, lets do the next test Sess: please can it involve dry land? Artemis: ok, the next test is. Ding Dong!!!! Shippou: the next test is a door bell ringing? Artemis: -_- no Ding Dong Artemis: *opens door* Hiei and Yusuke Lover pops up at the door with a cake. Artemis: *spots cake* mmmm cake *jumps at it* Hiei & Yusuke lover: *pulls cake away* sorry, unless your name is Midnightelf, you can't have any Artemis: *pouts* fine up stairs second door on the left Hiei & Yusuke Lover: ^_^ thanks *runs up stairs* %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hiei & Yusuke lover: hey *knocks on closet door* anyone in there? Midnight:^_^ I'm saved!!!!!!!!! Who is it? Hiei & Yusuke Lover : Hiei & Yusuke Lover Midnight: cool, can you get me out now? Hiei & Yusuke Lover: Sure, Scorpiogal set a cake with a saw inside * pulls saw out of cake** opens door and saws rope*  
  
Midnight: Hooray!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps Hiei & Yusuke Lover*  
  
Hiei & Yusuke Lover : can't.. breathe.. *turns blue*  
  
Midnight: sorry *lets go*  
  
Hiei & Yusuke Lover: um. nice room.it's different  
  
Midnight: Yep ^_^ I painted the walls a Summer blue color and did all the decorating ^_^... Ok, now it's time to prepare for battle *snaps figures* *is now wear a forest green tunic, black pants, black boots & black figure less gloves* So what do you think?  
  
Hiei & Yusuke Lover: 0.o where did you get that?  
  
Midnight: It's my battle outfit *grabs SBoD and daggers* Lets go  
  
Voices: Not without us  
  
White Wolf, Vixie and Gimiko pop in  
  
Gimiko: We wanna see you punish Artemis  
  
Midnight: ok, but I need hurt Inu-yasha and co. first *grabs boom box and Eminem CD* Lets go  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Artemis: .and that's the rules *claps hands* ok, lets go  
  
Music plays  
  
Guess who's back, back again  
  
Shady's back, tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back guess who's back guess who's back (u get the idea)  
  
Midnight: I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Artemis: what are you doing here?  
  
Cuase it feels so empty without me  
  
  
  
Artemis: oh.  
  
Midnight: and I want my Authorless powers back  
  
Naraku: Then take in from me *luaghs*  
  
Midnight: -_- white wolf do your stuff  
  
White wolf: *rolls up sleeves* *drags Naraku into empty door*  
  
Naraku: *blink blink*  
  
White wolf: *turns Blues clues back on*  
  
Naraku: 0.0;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gives midnight authorless powers back*  
  
Midnight: Thanks, now I think I'll give Gimiko a guitar  
  
Gimiko: ^_^ *attacks shippou with it*  
  
Shippou: 0.o;;;;; HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Gimiko: *runs after him*  
  
Midnight: Vixie, you take care of Inu-yasha and Hiei & Yusuke Lover you get Sess, I'v got a bone to pick with Artemis  
  
Artemis: so about this bone, I think we should get a T-rex one  
  
Midnight: I think we should take one from King Tut  
  
Others: *facefault*  
  
Midnight: *peace sign* but we'll pick the bone out after I punish you  
  
Artemis: you'll have to catch me first *runs into next chapter*  
  
Midnight: -_-* sigh* ok, that's all the time we'v got, anyone who wasn't in this chapter, will be in the next one, I can only do 3 or 4 at a time and our anime gests next time will be the YGO cast and review please no flames Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Pointless

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha... ok that wasn't so bad  
  
Hello it me again sorry about not updating in a loooooooooooooooong time. It's to bad for the Inu-yasha cast that I'm on sugar high!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________^ but that's enough talk, lets get it on!!!  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Strange narrator guy: Just a few weeks after the last chapter, we can't seem to find Midnight or Artemis so we may have to cancel *gets hit w/ a brick* ok, were not gonna cancel  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Midnight: hmmm it's kinda dark in here..ok.. lalalalalalalalalala..SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING, MY MOUTH IS TIRED!!!!  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Malik: you finished yugi, I summon Ra! *Midnight pops out instead*  
  
Midnight: hello folks!!  
  
Yu-gi-oh cast: *facefult*  
  
Malik: you're not Ra!  
  
Midnight: *sweatdrop* well duh!!!  
  
Joey: Hey, a talking duel monster  
  
Midnight: -_- I'm not a duel monster!!!!  
  
Artemis: aha!! There you are, now prepare to die!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yami: who's that?  
  
Midnight: *slaps forehead* my muse  
  
Artemis: *pulls staff of Head out of nowhere*  
  
Jaken: Unhand the staff you little witch!!  
  
Artemis: *hits him with the staff of Heads*  
  
~Kinza, Tinza, Callura , Wolfariusorca, Unex and Inu-yasha cast walk on~  
  
Midnight & Artemis: *fighting*  
  
Miroku: alright, chick fight!!  
  
Midnight:-_- Callura, will you please take Miroku to a "quiter " place?  
  
Callura: will do, come on Miroku  
  
Miroku: ^_^  
  
Inu-yasha: who are they *points at YGO cast*  
  
Midnight: guest stars  
  
Sess: *points at Yugi* this ones as short as Wolf  
  
Wolf: _ *hits Sess with a giant wave*  
  
Kaiba: so what are you doing on my battle ship?  
  
Kinza:*jumping up and down* it was Midnight's idea!!  
  
Tinza: *hits Kinza with a mallet* shut up!  
  
Tea: That wasn't very nice  
  
Midnight: oh boy.  
  
Tea: *starts ranting*  
  
(5 hours later)  
  
Tea: *still ranting*  
  
Midnight: *shoots Tea with her bow*  
  
Artemis: I think you killed her  
  
Midnight: do you know what this means?  
  
Artemis: what?  
  
Midnight: Ding-dong the witch is dead!!  
  
Artemis: which old witch?  
  
Midnight: The wicked witch  
  
Artemis & Midnight: ding-dong the wicked witch is dead!!!  
  
YGO cast: *sweat drop*  
  
Kaiba: GET OFF MY BATTLE SHIP!!!  
  
Midnight: ok, we'll go somewhere else *claps hands*  
  
~All are now back in Midnights room~  
  
Midnight: and now it's time settle this  
  
Artemis: *flips a coin* heads or tails!  
  
Midnight: tails  
  
Artemis: -_- it's tails  
  
Midnight: I WIN I WIN I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: what was that!?!?!?!?!  
  
Midnight: that's how we figure out who won  
  
Unex: can I do something now?  
  
Midnight: shoot! ^_^  
  
Unex: *bites Joey's leg*  
  
Joey: owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Midnight: Tinza, Kinza, Wolf? What do you think we have learned from this pointless chapter?  
  
Wolf: we learned we must hurt someone before we run out of time  
  
Kinza: yay!!  
  
Midnight: hmmm. SEND IN THE FAN GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fan girls: *attack the ones they love*  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*((*((*(*(*(**(*  
  
Well that's all the time we have folks, make me happy read and review and no flames, make me really happy read and review my other stories, no flames.  
  
Malik: *has a band-aid on his head* do that and she wouldn't hurt us anymore  
  
Midnight: *hugs him* I could never hurt you that much  
  
Malik: Can't. breath.  
  
Midnight: see ya!!!! 


	9. Lie or dare

*crazy hyper mode* Hello, hello, hello I'm ba-ck, bet ya thought I was dead!!! Well I'm very sorry about not updating in a long time, school's insane. DOWN WITH SCHOOL MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Any who, disclaimers: I do not own Inu-yasha... I WENT TO ANIME BOSTON 2003 AND IT WAS FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Midnight: did ya miss me!?!?!?!?! ^_^  
  
Inu-yasha cast: *shakes their heads*  
  
Midnight: _ YOUR SAPPOSE TO MISS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha cast: ^_^"""""""""" *nods their heads*  
  
Wolf: hey what are we still doin' here?  
  
Midnight: well you didn't get much of a role in the last chapter  
  
Undex(very sorry if I spelled it wrong): *eating sweets* works for me  
  
Midnight: 0.0 YOUR EATING MY SWEETS * chases Undex*  
  
Undex: uh-oh *runs*  
  
Wolf: *smacks Midnight with a title wave*  
  
Kinza: *waves hand* hey what about them *points at inu cast running for the door*  
  
Midnight: oh right, on to the tests!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha cast: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Artemis: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tinza: what's she doin' here?  
  
Midnight: she's the muse remember?  
  
Tinza: -_- right  
  
Midnight: any who before this turns into another pointless chappie, lets play lie or dare, with out the dares!!!  
  
Others: *blink blink*  
  
Callura: what's lie or dare?  
  
Midnight: You'll see *evil grin*  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
Inu-yasha: is this safe?  
  
Midnight: I don't know  
  
Sess: is it legal?  
  
Midnight: I don't know  
  
Shippou: Do you know what your doing?  
  
Midnight: not really  
  
Naraku: will we be mentally screwed up after this?  
  
Midnight: probably  
  
Kinza: LETS GET IT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tinza: *smashes a frying pan over Kinza's head*  
  
Kinza: owchies  
  
Midnight: and now with my authorless powers, when asked a question you will lie!! Now for the first question: Inu-yasha, who are you really in love with?  
  
Inu-yasha: um.. er.. Miroku.  
  
Miroku: 0.0''''''''''''''''' *passes out*  
  
Callura: *fire in eyes, hits Inu-yasha over the head with a mallet* HOW DARE YOU!!!  
  
Midnight: whoa, remember it's a lie  
  
Callura: oh *sweatdrop* right  
  
Undex: *jumps around* my turn, my turn, my turn!!!!!!!  
  
Midnight: -_-***** *punches Undex*  
  
Wolf: *starts up a whorl pool*  
  
Midnight: *wearing swimming gear* hehehehehe  
  
Wolf: -_- no fair  
  
Midnight: *shrug* ok Undex you can go  
  
Undex: Yipeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! Shippou, what do you think of Kagome's skills with a bow and arrows?  
  
Shippou: what skills? (sry to the Kagome fans)  
  
Kagome: grrr SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: *falls* hey what's the big idea?  
  
Kagome: sorry, force of habit  
  
Kinza: me next, me next, me next, me next!!!  
  
Tinza: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And it's my turn  
  
Kinza: is not  
  
Tinza: is to  
  
(many hours later)  
  
Midnight: *half asleep* you guys can both go  
  
Tinza&Kinza: *whispering*  
  
Tinza: ok, Naraku what is your favorite t.v. show?  
  
Naraku: Auther  
  
Others: *move about 30 miles away*  
  
Wolf: I'm scared now  
  
Artemis: me too  
  
Midnight: and finally Callura ask away ^_^  
  
Callura: can I put bubblegum on you tail?  
  
Sess: sure  
  
Callura: fun *sticks bubblegum on fluffy's tail*  
  
Midnight: well that's all the time we have for this chappie read and review please, no flames!!!  
  
Note: Just two chappies into the plot and I've hit a writers block for "Under the blood red moon" please some on send plot ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Cosmetic wars part 1

Disclaimer : *jumping around yelling* I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA!!!! HAPPY NOW!?!?!?!?  
  
Midnight: ahem, sorry for the update being so slow, I had lots of other stuff to do, and I'll leaving for Cap Cod on Sunday and staying there for a week so no more updates until I get back, with da said, TORTURE TIME!!!!!!  
  
$%^%$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$ %^$%^  
  
Narrator: And now the only two things standing between you and the door, Midnightelf and Artemis  
  
Artemis: where did the narrator guy come from?  
  
Midnight: I don't know, he just showed up in one chapter, got hit with a brick and never left  
  
Inu-yasha cast: *tied and gaged in chairs*  
  
Midnight: anyway, today were gonna have a war!!!  
  
George W. Bush: oh, yay!! ^____^  
  
Artemis: get outta here!! *kills Bush*  
  
Midnight: uh-oh, the secret serve is gonna be mad, lets hid the body and make it look like rabid spoons did it  
  
Artemis: ok ^___^  
  
Midnight: it wasn't the kind of war Bush was thinking of anyway, it a COSMETICS WAR!!!  
  
Readers, Inu cast & Artemis: ??????????  
  
Midnight: with a cosmetics war, you fight with makeup and try to put makeup on the other guys, duh!! And it's a good way to annoy sisters with lots of makeup, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Artemis: *unties Inu-yahsa cast* first up Kagome, Sango and Inu-yasha!!!!  
  
Sango: wait, I thought you guys only tortured demons  
  
Artemis: not anymore!!!!  
  
Midnight: the rules are simple, you guys will be randomly thrown into different times and places and try to up make up on each other, though we don't know exactly how to get you guys back, but da's a-ok!!!  
  
Artemis: *kicks Kagome, Sango & Inu-yasha into a portal*  
  
(all fighters have landed in different ends of an endless maze)  
  
Inu-yahsa: *looks around* hellllllllloooooooooooo  
  
Echo: Helllllllllllooooooooooooo  
  
Inu-yasha: any one there!!!  
  
Echo: calling anyone out there!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: that's not what I said.. *walking* *thinking to himself* if I say "this is too easy", something scary will pop up, soooo, wow, this maze is very hard to walk though, I don't think I'll make it to the end  
  
Cosmetic seller ppl: *jump out of nowhere and start selling cosmetics*  
  
Seller # 1: oh, sir, you must buy this lovely shampoo...blah blah blah blah  
  
Seller # 2: yes, but this is hair dye, and I think you would have lovely black hair... blah blah blah blah  
  
Inu-yasha: GAH!!! Their mouths are moving but all I hear is "blah blah blah" I'M GOING CRAZY!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
( Inu-yasha runs through the maze trying to escape cosmetic sellers, until he bumps into Sango and Kagome)  
  
Midnight: *jumps in out of nowhere* hey, you guy are sapose to fight each other, not cosmetic sellers.ok, Artemis stop screwing up my story!!!  
  
Artemis: sorry, couldn't help my self  
  
Cosmetic sellers: *disaper*  
  
Midnight: and now, back to our insanity!!! *leaves*  
  
Kagome: I don't wanna fight you, Inu-yasha *runs to him in slow-mo*  
  
Midnight: *in her world, Arjuma* *to Artemis* this is quickly turning into an over mushy love-story  
  
Artemis: one action packed on crack fic fixer-upper comin' up!!  
  
Inu-yasha: *draws his sword, which now happens to be a tube of lipstick, attacks Kagome*  
  
Kagome: OMGOD!!!!! YOU GOT LIPSTICK ON MY FAVORTIE UNIFORM!!!!  
  
Sango: you know, Kagome all your uniforms look the same so how could you tell them apart?  
  
Kagome: no one asked you, Sango!!  
  
Sango: grrrr *pulls out her boomerang bone, which is now, a case of eye shadow* *repeatedly hits kagome over the head* take this and this and this and that and a little bit of that!!!!  
  
Kagome: X_x  
  
( Sango and Inu-yasha duke it out for awhile, Midnight and Artemis are currently in Arjuma eating popcorn, enjoying the show)  
  
Artemis: um, what's the point of this test?  
  
Midnight: hmm? Oh, I was suger high and was putting make-up on my face, acting like a Amazon  
  
Artemis: -__-;;;;;;;  
  
Sango: *takes mega-sized eye shadow brush and brushes eye shadow on Inu- yasha* take this!!  
  
Inu-yasha: eat lipstick!!!  
  
Artemis: "eat lipstick!!" ?  
  
Midnight: yea, I know, these lines are getting really cheesy, maybe we should stop for now  
  
Artemis: good plan, cause this is quickly turning into the matricks *pionts*  
  
Midnight: 0.0  
  
Sango & Inu-yasha: *frozen in mid-air, rotate 180 degrees and then slash each other*  
  
Midnight: *puts every one back in her house* well da twas fun ^^  
  
Sango, Kagome & Inu-yasha: @.@  
  
Miroku, Naraku &Sess: *sneaking for the door*  
  
Artemis: NO ONE GETS AWAY ALIVE!!!! *claps hands*  
  
Mirrko, Naraku &Sess: *gaged and tied in chairs*  
  
Midnight: well da's our show for now, see ya'll in a week or somethin' like da and read and review please!! No flames!!! And come back for Cosmetic wars PART TWO * peace sign* 


	11. Cosmetic wars part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha, if I did, then I'd be rich..but I'm not  
  
ACK!!!! Sorry for not updating in like ages, schools back (NOOOOOOO!!!!!!) I'm in 8th grade now, and they give us their body weight in home work!!! As of right now, I did it all expect Health( ooooo Bast!! I hate health!!!!) er anyway, on with the fic!!! GET READY, MY FAITHFUL FANS, FOR COSMETIC WARS PART 2!!!!!!!  
  
Midnight: Artemis, have you seen the Inu-yasha cast?  
  
Artemis: nope  
  
Midnight: well, then help me look, here inu cast, here inu cast!!  
  
Artemis: ya know, that never works  
  
Midnight: yea, it did, it worked with my shoes one time  
  
Artemis: I rest my case  
  
(meanwhile, the Inu-yasha cast have managed to cram themselves in to Midnight's closet)  
  
Sess: hehehe, that foolish elf will never find us in here!!  
  
Midnight: *opens closet door* I found you, I win!!!!!  
  
Sess: how did you..?  
  
Midnight: we elves have very good hearing ^_^  
  
Miroku: oh dear..  
  
Artemis: Midnight, please get on with it!!! the readers are getting bored!!  
  
Readers: *falling asleep*  
  
Midnight: and now, for Cosmetic wars part 2, Miroku, Fluffy ^^ (Sess) and Naraku  
  
Readers: *clap clap*  
  
Midnight: *talks to fast due to the candy she just ate* theywillbetransportedtoanotherworldthatidon'tknowthewhereaboutsofbuttheywith fighteachotherandit'sgonnabefunfunfun!!!!!!!! (traslation: they will be transported to another world that I don't know the where abouts of but they will fight with each other and it's gonna be fun fun fun!!!!)  
  
Everyone else: *blink blink*  
  
Midnight: soooooooo, LETS DO IT *transports miroku, sess and naraku to the AU* have fun bye bye ^_^  
  
Sess: *walks into a dark room and turns the light on* eep... *5mins later* ....  
  
???: *singing* we welcome you to munchkin land falalalalalalala!!!!!  
  
Munchkin #1: here have a lollypop  
  
Sess: I SMELL A GREAT EVIL, AN EVIL THAT WILL DESTORY US ALL!!!!! WAHHH!!!! MOMMMY!!!!! *runs out of room*  
  
(Sess runs so fast he doesn't noticed that be bumped into Naraku)  
  
Naraku: their coming to take me away ehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!  
  
Sess: *sweatdrop*  
  
Naraku: we should be fighting right?  
  
Sess: yea *pulls out a huge bottle of foudation* -__-  
  
Naraku: *has a large pencil of eye liner*  
  
(sess dumps half the foundation on Naraku's head, Naraku cries like a baby and writes the word "meanie" on Sess's face*  
  
Sess: my FACE, look what you've done to my beautiful face!!!!!!!!  
  
Naraku: hey, where's that monk?  
  
Sess: I don't know  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
Miroku: get back!!! I have...lip gloss? -_- and I'm not afraid to use it!!! (Miroku is being attacked by a gaggle of old ladies)  
  
Old ladies: but we wish to bear your children!!!  
  
Miroku: 0.o aaaaaiiieeeee *runs away* (the old ladies follow)  
  
(soon he comes to Naraku and Sess, Sess has been blinded by the eye liner and Naraku ate some of the foundation)  
  
Artemis: think they've had enough?  
  
Midnight: yep ^^  
  
*********************************************************************** Well, that was er.strange for lack of a better word, join us next time when we ..do somethin' else read and review!!!! And no flames!!!! 


End file.
